Made it Look Good
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: Randy Orton goes over the events of RAW 32105 with another.


Made it Look Good

TITLE: Made it Look Good 1/1

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16

EMAIL: PG-13

CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE.

CATEGORY: semi-ANGST, VIGNETTE (maybe?)

SPOILERS: Tonight's RAW (3/21/05)

SUMMARY: Randy Orton goes over his actions from RAW (as close as I can come to a decent summary without spoiling)

DISCLAIMER: The people in this story are owned by Vince.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB. Anybody else, please ask.

_Made it Look Good._

Randy Keith Orton paced up and down his hotel room. He kept picturing it in his mind. The T- Shirt with 'Taker's name at the bottom of it as his latest victim. Kissing Stacy; then going on that rant and giving her an RKO in the middle of the ring. Everybody must think he was insane now; that or a spoiled brat. At least he hoped they did.

He got thrown out by Bischoff after he got to the back. Randy had known that would happen and hadn't been to upset over it. But he was worried. Stacy looked so broken when the EMTs and officials were looking her over after the RKO. Randy had been around the business enough to know that wrestlers had gotten broken necks from lesser moves. What if he went too far with it. What if . . .

He rushed at the sound of his cell phone. He glanced at the caller ID with relief.

"Thank god," he answered, "I was starting to really get scared."

There was a snort on the other end. "Normally people aren't scared about the victims of their vicious moves."

"Come on Stace," Randy said, "you know what I mean. People have gotten injuries in freak ways around this company. Hell, Lita got a broken neck from a stupid TV show that's no longer on the air!"

"I know," Stacy Keibler replied in her hotel room, "but she eventually came back and tonight went fine too."

"Seriously, how are you?"

"For somebody who to possibly quote JR next week, 'damn near got her neck broke,' I'm fine. A little sore and maybe a little winded from going down so fast. That's all."

"Stacy . . . " Randy warned.

"Really, I'm fine." Stacy reassured her beau, "I've seen the replays, it looks worse than it felt. You did fine; it went just like we planned. Now all I have to do is stay off TV next week to sell it, and 'Taker will get a big surprise come 'Mania. Speaking of which, you talk to your Dad yet?"

"Yeah," Randy nodded even though Stacy couldn't see it, "he says he always considered 'Taker a punk anyway so he's agreed to do it. We're talking about two separate plans. One for if I'm allowed in the building next week and one for if I'm banned from the building next week. If I'm allowed in, I'll do a promo in the middle of the ring, and Dad will come out. If not, Dad will do an interview with JR or better yet, Coachman and I'll come from the crowd; either way Dad'll get an RKO next week. Hopefully it'll play with the deadman a bit."

"Well, be careful with your Dad. You don't want him unable to attend the Hall of Fame ceremony," Stacy smiled. She knew how happy Randy was that his Dad was going into the WWE Hall of Fame. She never thought she would find a guy to feel this way about after the debacles with men she had, especially with Test and Stiener. But Randy made her feel special. He brought out a devious streak in her that it seemed many in the company had forgotten Stacy had.

"Yeah me and Dad'll be going over that this week. Bischoff doesn't want me anywhere near any of the houseshows after what I did to you tonight, so we've got some extra time to get it down pat. I'm headed back home in a couple of hours. Dad's been talking about me calling out Hogan next; we'll see. My main goal is Undertaker right now."

"Good idea," Stacy agreed, "I'll try to find a way to get down there without being too inconspicuous. I'd like to meet your Dad."

"Yeah so do I," Randy said smiling a little. He never thought he could feel this way about any woman, but Stacy made him feel special. "Talk to Lita and Trish?"

"Yep," Stacy responded. "Christy's going to get a big surprise when Lita turns on her at WM. It'll surely teach her to take title shots from women like Victoria and Molly simply because she takes off all of her clothes for Playboy, of course Lita and Trish deem Christy more as a message for all the wannabe divas that came at the expense of Jazz, Nidia, and Gail."

"I'm thinking it'll be similar to the look on Hunter's face when Flair turns on him in his title match with Dave. WrestleMania 21 will go down as a historic night." Randy smirked, "I'll let you get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay, Love you," Stacy said.

"Love you too, Stace," Randy said getting ready to hang up. Stacy's voice stopped him.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"We made it look good tonight didn't we?"

Randy laughed, "Yeah we did. Night my fair lady."

"Night my handsome prince,"

Okay, like I said, I blame Rachel. And NO I'm NOT continuing this! No sequels!

Juliet3:16 (Proud American)


End file.
